La última imagen
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Lemon. Johan/Juudai/Yubel. Post-series. Te has convertido en mi peor enemigo, tú cargas un odio que no siento, ahora se ha acabado... Hay una maldición entre nosotros dos, entre tú y yo.


**Notas previas:** Para un concurso en Universo Fanfics. Participa también en el dekasem de Mayo en LJ.

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres, si el género no es de tu agrado abstente de comentar y por supuesto de leer, pues los reclamos serán borrados por previo aviso.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belongs to Naoyuki Kageyama and Kazuki Takahashi, I don't want any profit, this story is mine but the characters doesn't. The song belongs to Within Temptation, it IS NOT mine and I don't make any profit nor want it.

* * *

><p><strong>La última imagen<strong>

Observé con cuidado sus rasgos, que se perdían en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación; era perfecto y era mío. Acaricié su rostro, sin necesidad de la luz al conocerlo ya tan perfectamente, recorriéndolo desde la frente hasta la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos, que sentían corrientes eléctricas ante el contacto, preguntándome qué estaría soñando. Los párpados de Johan temblaron un poco, pero no se despertó. Me incliné para rozar su piel con la mía, en un ínfimo contacto, era tan mío. Tan mío...

La cama que solíamos compartir se hundió ante mi peso cuando decidí posarme a su lado, como una cría esperando por su alimento vital. Con los labios recorrí su rostro y luego su cuello, pero sin intención de despertarlo o causar alguna respuesta en especial, simplemente por el placer de hacerlo, porque él era mío. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho y abdomen, ocultos tontamente por la camisa y el chaleco que siempre solía usar; luego, tomé sus manos, aquellas manos que lograban provocar en mí tantas sensaciones. Palpé sus dedos, buscando ese algo en especial que conseguía volverme loco pero sin encontrarlo, besé sus nudillos... a esa altura todavía no podía creer que aún no se despertara, pero quizá el destino jugaba a mi favor nuevamente.

Llamé su nombre una y otra vez. Aquella locura dentro de mí parecía no tener fin. Él era mío, lo suficientemente mío como para que Yubel lo odiara. Y que yo me odiara también por hacerla sufrir. ¿Cómo podría terminar con todo aquello? Cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar la pesadilla, pero ésta era real y Yubel seguía susurrándome al oído cosas horribles.

Quizá... quizá Johan también sufría. Él sabía perfectamente sobre Yubel y sobre mí. Sobre nuestra promesa. Probablemente le dolía pero me lo ocultaba. Mis puños se volvieron tan blancos como una tiza cuando los apreté fuertemente, tratando de evitar golpear algo. Siempre tenía que hacer sufrir a alguien. Siempre. Pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser las dos personas más importantes en mi vida? ¿Y por qué éstas parecían detestarse? Aquello era mi culpa.

_¿Te importaría si te daño?_  
><em>Entiende que necesito hacerlo<em>  
><em>Ojalá tuviera otras opciones<em>  
><em>además de dañar al que más amo<em>  
><em>¿Qué has hecho ahora?<em>  
><em>Sé que sería mejor dejar de intentarlo,<em>  
><em>sabes que no lo puedes negar,<em>  
><em>no mostraré compasión<em>  
><em>por ti ahora<em>

Cerré las manos alrededor de su cuello, pero no apreté. Incluso eso me gustaba.

—Johan... —mi voz se deshacía en su nombre como un sinfín de sonidos, de emociones. Lo había llamado tantas veces y de tantas formas diferentes durante toda mi vida... casi parecía que su nombre era como el aire para mí, indispensable y vital, pero mortífero para otros.

_No podía hacerlo._

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y entonces, importándome poco y nada su sueño, lo besé, consiguiendo por fin que se despertara. La luz del amanecer iba despuntando poco a poco en la habitación, haciendo que él parpadeara deslumbrado y sorprendido ante mi intromisión. Casi parecía que estaba a punto de golpearme, porque no le gustaba ser despertado, pero cuando me reconoció todo en su cara cambió, pasando por varios matices. Sus ojos se volvieron líquidos y ardientes a la vez. Lo escuché reírse y el sonido rebotó contra mis labios inmóviles, pegados a los suyos como con pegamento. Me aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Ambos parecíamos ansiosos, extrañamente necesitados. Quizá él podía intuir el miedo y la duda que yacían en mi pecho, palpitando a la par de mi desbocado corazón, y por eso no preguntaba nada, por eso se limitaba a mimarme, como siempre, sin cuestionar mis extrañas acciones.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, tratando de leer su mente. No obstante, mis esfuerzos eran apenas vagas excusas. No quería leer su mente, no quería otra cosa más que tenerlo. Sentirlo. Lo besé con frenesí. Atraje su rostro con mis manos, pasándolas detrás de su cuello, donde sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas en los dedos. Sentí cómo su nariz golpeaba suavemente con la mía y también su risa entre pícara y divertida. Me sentía tan vacío... estaba tan necesitado... Yubel no se callaba.

Entrelacé mi lengua con la suya, como dos serpientes atacándose mutuamente, aquello era jodidamente sensual, me encantaba hacerlo siempre que tenía oportunidad, a veces incluso solía dar la impresión de que yo era el dominante sólo por eso, aunque nosotros sabíamos muy bien que no. Sólo era un fetiche por su boca de mi parte y nada más. Fetiche que por cierto, me negaba a dejar.

Él se quejó de algo que me sonó como -aliento matutino-, pero poco me interesó tan trivial asunto. ¿Aliento matutino? ¿Dónde? Johan era la más poderosa de las drogas para mi, capaz de borrar cualquier cosa extraña, eso incluía alientos matutinos. A veces me pregunto cuánto he llegado a amarlo, incluso ahora. Como algo anti-natural, anormal, demasiado perfecto.

_¡Ya sé que debería dejar de creer!_  
><em>¡Ya sé que no hay recuperación!<em>  
><em>Ahora está acabado...<em>  
><em>¿Qué has hecho?<em>  
><em>¿Qué has hecho ahora?<em>

—¿Por qué la prisa? —lo oí susurrar, su aliento me hizo cosquillas en los labios. Le miré con reproche, yo no llamaba precisamente -prisa- a estarle sacando la playera, ¿verdad?

Le dirigí una significativa mirada, pues las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. Nunca se me había dado bien el ser tan explícito, al menos no verbalmente y menos en relación a -ese- tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, tampoco era necesario y cuando sus labios se curvaron en una mueca divertida, supe que la pregunta sólo había sido formulada para satisfacer su ego y que también él me necesitaba, quizá hasta más ardientemente que yo a él.

Quería preguntarme un sinfín de cosas, lo veía en sus ojos, tenía curiosidad por mi repentino ataque a su sueño, no obstante, mi mente no tenía ninguna intención de responderle, ¿para qué hacerlo? Inútil explicar... Era inútil decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, al menos en ese momento y entonces entorné los ojos con misterio, como si con ese gesto dejara la conversación para después. Un después que no anhelaba. Yo quería ese presente, con mis manos fuertemente detenidas sobre su pecho cuadrado y perfecto, con mis labios aspirando el perfume de su cuello, con su lengua acariciando mi lóbulo izquierdo... ¿Quién quiere un futuro cuando se tiene algo así de maravilloso?

Lo oí suspirar ante mi tacto, que se deslizó un sinfín de veces por su abdomen y se detuvo peligrosamente ahí donde sus pantalones vigilaban nuestro más preciado tesoro, entonces comencé a desabrocharlo lentamente, como si mis manos no tuvieran conciencia y sólo se limitaran a juguetear tortuosamente con su presa. Estaba disfrutando bastante de la sensación que me brindaba ver a Johan pegado a mí temblando ligeramente, cuando fue mi turno de estremecerme ante el inesperado contacto que hubo de una de mis tetillas con sus dedos, al tiempo que mi ropa iba a parar, innecesaria como era, al suelo.

Por millonésima vez aquella noche suspiré su nombre con los ojos cerrados, mientras caía sobre el mullido colchón que me recibió haciendo un leve 'paf', enseguida lo tenía encima de mí, con el abdomen, el rostro y los hombros brillando a la luz de la mañana que se colaba por el único trocito de ventana que no cubrían unas largas cortinas de color azulado, él... Similar a la visión perfecta de un Dios o algo similar, con los ojos anegados de deseo, líquidos y brillantes como esmeraldas clavados en mí.

Era tan mío... Y yo era tan suyo... Volví a atraer sus labios hacia los míos y nos besamos tanto que cuando por fin me decidí a tomar un poco de aire, sentía los labios hinchados ante el rudo contacto. Por supuesto, aquello no importaba. Nada en realidad lo hacía cuando compartíamos la cama de esa manera, o de cualquier otra, incluso cuando dormíamos, yo no podía pensar en nada más importante que en su rostro sereno, los cabellos del color del mar derramándose sobre sus pómulos, la media sonrisa que presagia sueños agradables y el olor de su loción antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo... Posiblemente podría haber estallado una guerra y yo nisiquiera lo hubiera notado.

_Yo he estado esperando por alguien como tú, _  
><em>pero ahora te me estás escapando<em>  
><em>¿Qué has hecho ahora?<em>  
><em>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino nos hace sufrir?<em>  
><em>Hay una maldición entre nosotros dos<em>  
><em>Entre tú y yo.<em>

Sus labios reemplazaron a sus dedos, aprisionando mi capullo rosado entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que me arqueaba hacia arriba, como si de pronto hubiera visto la puerta al cielo y tratara de alcanzarla. Oí que se reía entre dientes, pero no pude corresponder su risa, pues mi respiración estaba tan agitada que apenas y podía conectar una oración. Mis pantaloncillos de pijama fueron rápidamente aniquilados de la ecuación, los vi caer al suelo y también cómo los de Johan le hacían compañía. Entonces no pude contenerme más y acaricie su tórax, sus caderas, todo lo que mis manos pudieran tocar... Incluído el ya bastante visible bulto detrás de sus bóxers de color negro, provocando solamente que se pusiera más inquieto.

—Y dices que yo soy el impaciente —murmuré, con una sonrisita de suficiencia adornando mis aún hinchados labios, no era una protesta, simplemente una afirmación. Aunque a esas alturas no podía pensar quién estaba más impaciente, si yo, quien había empezado con el juego o él, quien lo había seguido sin rechistar.

Su silencio me confirmó que él pensaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan iguales? ¿Dónde estaba la magia que nos atraía? ¿De dónde había surgido y por qué precisamente a nosotros? ¿O no era magia? ¿Sería una maldición...? ¿Un conjuro diseñado para hacer sufrir a los demás? Todos habían aceptado mi relación con Johan, incluídos Asuka y Sho. Lo habían hecho a pesar de todo lo que había causado aquél desastroso tercer año en la Academia, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ellos no estaban del todo contentos, mucho menos Yubel. Nadie podía entender por qué estábamos juntos, el caudal de sentimientos detrás de todas nuestras acciones... Sin embargo, todos coincidían en que era lo más 'viable' para ambos, si no queríamos que sucediera una 'tragedia' como en el Mundo Oscuro.

—Juudai no puede vivir sin él —decidieron todos, no estoy muy seguro si contentos con la afirmación—. Lo mejor es que estén juntos.

Y sí, sí que estábamos juntos. Casi podía jurar que podía sentir cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas agitándose convulsivamente mientras mi mano seguía con su juego, a lo cual él respondió haciéndome sufrir a mí también, aunque sus movimientos eran mucho más cautos que los míos.

_¿Te importaría si te mato?_  
><em>¿Te importaría si lo intento?<em>  
><em>Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo<em>  
><em>Tú cargas un odio que yo no siento<em>  
><em>Se ha acabado<em>  
><em>¿Qué es lo que has hecho?<em>

—Jo-Johan... —oír mi propia voz entrecortada lograba excitarme, pero no lo suficiente, no tanto como lo que planeaba pedir a continuación—. Hazlo ya.

Lo dije así, secamente, preso de la imperiosa necesidad de ser poseído. Consciente de que cada minuto que se sucedía, en aquella mañana donde el sol comenzaba su ascenso por el cielo, era valioso e irrepetible. Él no me preguntó nada, él quizás —y como siempre—, también estaba pensando lo mismo. Apenas y tuve tiempo para suponer dicha afirmación cuando sentí que mis boxers fueron a parar al suelo, cerca de toda la ropa inservible y sudorosa; no obstante, aquella visión también palideció ante mis ojos cuando su mano acarició mi miembro erecto, sin duda buscando que le suplicara un poco más.

—Hazlo —repetí, tras unos segundos en los cuales sus manos y sus labios se turnaron para darme placer. Tenía un objetivo fijo en mente y no iba a dejar que se empañara con la bruma de mis exclamaciones, vaho escapando de mis labios esa fría mañana.

Sentía el clímax acercándose a mí lentamente, hablándome suavemente, como sólo lo hace una madre, pero aquella sensación sólo consiguió incrementar cuando comencé a sentir la presión de Johan luchando por entrar en mi con su cuerpo cálido y bien formado.

Pronto sus exclamaciones se sumaron a las mías, mientras yacíamos sumidos en un suave vaivén que conseguía agitar los cimientos de la cama peligrosamente, creo que, incluso si ésta fallaba bajo nuestro peso no nos habríamos detenido.

Lo atraje para besarlo mientras sentía de nuevo ese imperioso calor subir por mi entrepierna, acelerar mis latidos y nublar mi visión. Aquello era tan poderoso que casi —casi— me olvido de mi verdadero objetivo, que iba mucho más allá del orgasmo mismo.

_He sido un tonto,_  
><em>no te dejaré ir,<em>  
><em>seremos libres...<em>  
><em>cuando esto acabe.<em>

—Johan... —sentía sus embestidas remover todo mi cuerpo en oleadas de calor, sentía su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mío, la inmovilidad de sus brazos y de su espíritu, totalmente entregado a dicha tarea, a ese placer efímero pero necesario. Si tenía que hacerlo...

_Si tenía que callar a Yubel..._

Posé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, primero suavemente, haciéndolo pasar por una caricia. Dejé que me escuchara llamarlo varias veces más —el calor amenazaba con hacerme perder la razón—, pero en el segundo intento llevé a cabo mis planes y apreté. Apreté directamente su cuello, interrumpiendo inmediatamente sus movimientos sobre mí, calmando sin desearlo el calor que amenazaba con abrasarme.

Lo oí preguntarme la razón, el porqué. Lo vi estremecerse en el paroxismo del dolor y del placer. Aquella sería la última vez por el bien de ambos. Aquella era la última vez y me había abstenido de terminar para no cegarme aún más ante él.

—Lo siento —le dije, mientras sus forcejeos se hacían cada vez más espaciados. Moriría en cuestión de segundos con ayuda del poder de Yubel, mismo que me había orillado a matarlo—. Lo siento —repetí y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, cayendo sobre el mío, tras mirar por última vez a mis ojos, de doble tonalidad (verde y amarillo, los colores de la muerte, de su rival y mi carcelera).

Ironía o quizás simple capricho del destino, nunca lo supe, pero ese último movimiento de su cuerpo sin vida sobre el mío —eso, sumado a las risas de Yubel, horriblemente feliz al haber visto a su rival desaparecer—, desencadenó en mí el orgasmo, finalmente.

Ahora ambos éramos libres.

Johan de su dolor bien disimulado. Yo de la ira de Yubel.

Alcé un brazo hacia el cielo mientras las contracciones en mi cuerpo cesaban lentamente, él había muerto y tras ese último orgasmo, yo lo había hecho también.

**FIN**


End file.
